


lost star

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22114753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe all he needs is one reply.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	lost star

**22 September 2020**

12:00 AM

jinyogn

jinyougn

jinyoung

baby

hsppu biethdsy

i msidd uuo

1:46 AM

i mssi opy

so mfhc

jinyongy ah

pls

3:12 AM

bsby

plesse

com ebck

i msis udfk

1:32 PM

I… will try not to text again.

I’m sorry.

But I really do miss you.

Happy birthday, Jinyoung.

**11 November 2020**

8:32 PM

Jackson proposed to Mark hyung at tonight’s dinner.

You knew that he will, didn’t you?

9:20 PM

And I think you tried stopping Jackson from saying that he proposed at 11th November because Mark hyung is all his 11:11 wishes, but…

Just want to let you know he still went on with that.

**24 December 2020**

9:21 PM

I invited Hyunjin and Seungmin over for dinner.

Looking at them made me miss you.

Miss us.

And you know what’s funny?

Hyunjin prepared the table for four.

Looks like I’m not the only one missing you.

**1 January 2021**

12:00 AM

Happy new year, Jinyoung.

First time since 2009 that I did not get a kiss from you.

I miss you a lot.

9:44 AM

Jackson tucked me to bed because I was too drunk and gave me a wet kiss on the cheek because I wouldn’t stop complaining.

And then he started crying.

He’s still asleep on your side of the bed.

I hope you wouldn’t mind; he’s your best friend, after all.

**6 January 2021**

10:32 PM

I yelled at our friends.

I shouldn’t have.

I know they just wanted to keep my mind off you, but.

11:46 PM

They can’t.

Not when you’re all I think about.

11:58 PM

I apologized to them.

To Jackson, most importantly.

I’m sorry I made him cry.

**14 February 2021**

1:24 PM

I bought you flowers.

Not that I’m going to give them to you, but I just thought I’d let you know.

**15 February 2021**

12:24 AM

And I bought you ring, too.

I’ve had it for years now, actually.

1:33 AM

Not that I could still give it to you.

Haha.

2:07 AM

Fuck.

I wish I could.

I wish I gave the ring to you when I had the time.

3:42 AM

Jinyoung…

I wish you know I’d give anything just to have you back.

**14 March 2021**

4:53 PM

Your mom brought me to the hospital today.

I didn’t know she’d visit; I wouldn’t have punched our wall until I bled if I knew.

But she’s always been unpredictable.

So much like you are.

Which is probably why you two always catches me off guard.

**20 March 2021**

11:23 AM

I gave Hyunjin your gift.

He cried, and said thanks.

3:21 PM

I heard Hyunjin gave you flowers.

I hope they made you happy.

**27 March 2021**

5:01 PM

Today, Jackson made me cry.

He asked me to stop texting you. That it’s not good for me.

5:48 PM

But I want to keep talking to you.

You’ve always been the one I run to when things are hard for me.

7:04 PM

You’ve always been there for me.

And now you’re not.

**8 April 2021**

4:09 AM

It still hurts.

5:11 AM

They all want me to try and move forward, but it’s hard.

5:40 AM

I don’t know what to do in a future without you in it.

**1 May 2021**

12:02 PM

I’m at your favorite café.

Mom’s cleaning up the apartment.

I’m scared of what she’ll get rid of, but she told me she’d burn everything if I don’t leave her alone.

6:17 PM

I’m surprised Mom didn’t keep away any of your stuff.

It’s like you’re still here.

7:18 PM

Oh, and she pinned on the wall a huge framed photo of you.

It’s beautiful.

8:24 PM

You’re beautiful.

**24 May 2021**

12:00 AM

It’s been a year.

7:04 AM

Finally had the guts to visit you today.

Your mom was talking to you, and then she cried when she saw me.

Your dad was there too. He wasn’t crying, but he looked dejected.

5:06 PM

I’m still here.

Your sisters came around noon, but left soon after for work.

I took today off.

I want to spend our 7th anniversary with you.

6:00 PM

Like always.

7:08 PM

I’m going to dinner with your family today.

Mom and Dad are coming, as well.

Wish you were here with us.

8:24 PM

Later, when we separate ways after dinner, I’m going to give to your mom the ring I got you.

And your phone, too.

And mine, as well.

8:59 PM

I did not say goodbye to you then, and I’m not saying it now.

Because I know I’ll see you again.

Maybe not in this lifetime, but I’ll look for you in our next ones.

Always.


End file.
